


A Not So Gentle Reminder

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral, Sugar daddy Yondu bites the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Baby Peter spills the beans about the readers celebrity crush and let’s just say Yondu doesn’t take it lightly.





	A Not So Gentle Reminder

“You two had a good time? I reckon yall done spend enough of my money to cause some trouble.”

With a slight giggle you wrapped your arms around the Centurian man’s neck, leaning in you pressed your lips to his in a welcoming kiss. You could feel his lips forming into that mighty fine grin that had made you so smitten with him in the first place.

“We sure did have fun, didn’t we, Peter?” You sighed contently and glanced behind you to see the short Terran boy carry all your bags back into the bedroom. 

“Yeah. It was fun.”

While the Ravager crew had some lead on a bounty close to Xandar you had convinced your boyfriend, Yondu, to drop you off on the planet to enjoy some of the sites and do some shopping. You had also talked him into letting you take Peter with you on the premise that he would be able to carry your shopping bags (Which he did) but you actually just wanted to spend some time with the boy. He was a sweet kid and it seemed that Yondu had really taken a liking to the skinny little guy.

“I see shopping was a good idea.” Yondu looked down at your body, admiring the beautiful dress you sported. “That there dress makes you look like a dream.”

“Thank you, baby.” You mused.

“Yall do anything super fun?” Yondu chuckled, keeping his hands wrapped greedily around your hips. “You didn’t go and find yourself a new catch on Xandar? Not gonna leave me here all by my lonesome?” He teased, blowing air lightly into your ear.

“Yeah, let me tell you~.” You giggled, burying your face into his neck. You inhaled and enjoyed the scent of his manly musk. He knew you were coming home alright because he smelled like heaven.

“That’s not what you said two days ago on Xandar!” Peter called out playfully from the other room. This comment caused a wild look to take over Yondu’s normally laid back expression.

“Boy, the hell you talkin’ bout in there?” Yondu called out to Peter. He gently released his grip on your waist and stomped into the other room. 

You were pretty bewildered as well. You were not entirely to sure what Peter could have been referring too. All the two of you did was spend a few days in the city. You took him shopping and to a few hologram pictures but definitely didn’t interact with any men.

Peter was standing by the bed when you and Yondu walked in, he had just finished bringing in all of the bags. “She went on and on about Frank Kosmos, he was the star of this movie we saw called The Beyonder.”

Your cheeks lit up a bright shade of pink at the mention of the name ‘Frank Kosmos’. He was this fine looking Xandarian fella, he had become quite a famous actor, frequenting the Holographic Stage.

“What the hell is a movie?!” Yondu barked.

“He means a Holographic picture, baby.” You said in a calming tone. “You know Frank Kosmos, he’s the spokesman for that popular mens clothing line. You see those advertisements all over the quadrant.” 

With narrowed red eyes Yondu looked at you and then at Peter. 

“You mean to tell me while yall were out she was drooling over this famous douche?” 

It was easy to see that little Peter had regretted he had said anything, what he thought would be fun and innocent teasing turned into Yondu becoming jealous. He meekly nodded his head and avoided eye contact with either of you.

The taller man took in a deep breath and crossed his arms. He turned in your direction and burrowed his brows. You were obviously in trouble. 

“Boy, why dont you go down to the cockpit and annoy the shit outta Kraglin for a while.”

Without even a second thought Peter darted out of sight before anyone could change their mind. The moment the kiddo was out of the picture the atmosphere became tense. The possessive sparkle that gleamed in the mans eye was one you were all but familiar with.

“Now missy ma’am-” Yondu started with a voice that gave you goose bumps. He slowly swaggered to the door of your shared bedroom, promptly closing it shut. His caught your gaze as he locked it. “-You’ve been off looking at other men, have ya?”

“Daddy, you know that’s not true.” You cooed in an innocent tone as you walked to the bed. As you spoke you going through the bags, pretending like you weren’t paying him a wink of attention when in reality you were absolutely reeling in the possibilities of how he was going to punish you. “I was just telling Peter about how a lot of women are really crazy about Frank Kosmos. He’s famous for his good looks.” 

“Is he now?” 

You noticed how he walked back and forth slowly, stalking you as you stood before him, his willing prey. You could feel his hungry red eyes burning right through you. But you played into his game and continued to shuffle through the goodies in all of the shopping bags. 

“You think he’s good looking now do ya?”

Shrugging slightly a light giggle escaped your lips. “He’s kind of handsome, I suppose.”

“So that pretty boy is your type is he?” 

You gasped in surprise when you felt his big strong hands mold around your hips from behind, gripping tightly so he could be in control. With one swift movement he pushed you down onto the bed so you laid on your stomach. 

His legs brushed against your own as they draped over the bed. He leaned down and pressed one hand to your back and another to your shoulder. You turned your head sideways and peered up at him, your cheek comfortably resting on top off the covers. 

“You know I don’t like it when you look at over men, girl.” 

“I know, Daddy.”

One hand continued to grip on to your shoulder, holding you down against the bed, as the other trailed down the back of your body. His fingers playfully trailed over the curves of your body and continued down until it arrived at your bum. 

“What I dont like even more-” You gasped at the feeling of cool air hitting the back of your legs as Yondu pulled up the back of your dress, revealing your backside. “-is when other men look at my girl.”

With a harsh slap against your ass the man chuckled, gripping his hand around your cheek possessively. You cried out as he dug his nails into your skin. 

“You belong to me and me alone.. don’t ya let it slip your mind again.”

“Yes sir.” You whispered. Your eyes closed as you concentrated on the throbbing heat between your legs. Fuck, how this man could make you churn for him so easily.

“I’ll need ya to be a little louder, darling!” He mused confidently. You yelled out in pain and pleasure at the feeling of his rugged teeth grazing the sensitive skin of your ass. He playfully bit down, surely leaving a bitemark. “Ya know I’m hard at hearin!”

“Y-Yes sir!” You cried out, gripping the bed sheets.

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it.” With a satisfied sigh you felt him take a step back. You were about to get up when he reached down and once again took a hold of your body. He flipped you over so you laid on your back. 

“You listen to Daddy you know he’ll treat ya right..” He said mischievously and got down on his knees before you. Your cheeks lit up a bright red as he settled between your legs, the sides of his torso brushing gently against the skin on your legs.

“What are you gonna do, Daddy?”

“I’m gonna make you squeal..” You glanced down at him. He wore that cocky fucking smirk of his, baring his crooked teeth as he licked his lips. “I’m gonna make my girl feel real fuckin’ good.”

His warm fingers coiled around your ankles before playfully trailing up your legs. When he reached your upper thighs he easily looped his fingers around your panties and began pulling them down. Everything he did was at an agonizingly slow pace and it was utter torture. By the time he tossed your panties off to the ground you were a soaking mess.

“Daddy, please.” 

Yondu readjusted your dress, so all of the fabric laid on your belly, before leaning in between your legs. He was face to face with your throbbing sex and he let out a knowing chuckle. “Damn darling…” His red eyes glanced up at you and your begging hungry eyes. He blew cold air between your legs, making you shiver.

“Daddy..” You wiggled desperately, brushing your bare legs against his arms. “.. Please..”

“You know I can’t resist when you talk like that.” Leaning in he pressed his thick wet tongue against your womanhood, slowly stroking up to lick up all your juices. Clamping you eyes shut you reeled in on the sensation between your legs, focusing on the feel of his strong tongue wiggling between your folds.

“Mmm, daddy~…”

You could hear him chuckle in delight to your sounds but this didn’t falter his work. With each hand he gripped onto either of your thighs, digging his nails lightly into your skin. 

He dug his face playfully into your sex, allowing his flickering tongue more friction against your clit. Your fingers took hold of the sheets as your body tensed, you were close to the edge.

“Daddy!”

As your hips bucked up into his shoulders and your moans filled the room a very pleased Yondu continued to work against your pussy, sucking and nipping skillfully as your orgasmed into his mouth.

Within seconds you were a panting mess and your body relaxed against the bed. Daddy sure did spoil his girl. 

“Now, I promise you this, sweetheart.” Yondu said as he stood up, looking you in the eyes and licking his lips. “You will never find a man who can make you feel as good as I can.”


End file.
